supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weinstein Family/Transcript
Opening :Announcer: Tonight, Jo meets the Weinstein family. :Jo: Hi, pleased to meet you. I'm Jo. :Chia: I'm Chia. :screaming :Announcer: With four kids who have no respect for their parents... :Tina (to Chia): Shut up, you idiot! :Chia: I didn't even say anything. :David: Do you wanna get spanked? :Announcer: Or the house. :Jo: Feel like I'm in a subway. :David: So do we. :Announcer: Dad's a raging bull. :David: Julia, move! Hurry it up! Shut it! Lay down! :Announcer: And Mom's waving the white flag. :Chia: What am I supposed to make her do? :David: This is your house and this is your life. :Announcer: Can Jo get Mom to toughen up? :Jo (to Chia): He doesn't dictate when he says sorry. You're in charge of that naughty stool. :Announcer: And turn Dad from a big bully... :David: No, that I don't like. :Jo: Oh, you don't like that? :McKenna (imitating David): Julia! :Julia (imitating David): Oh, Julia! :Announcer: To a gentle giant. :Jo: That's not a pretty sight watching you grab up your kid. :David: I'm sorry. :song Submission Reel :Jo: Let's take a look and see what family gets my help this week. :Chia: Hi, we're the Weinstein family and my name is Chia. :David: And I'm David. :Chia: We have four children: our daughter McKenna who is seven, Christina, who is six... :Christina: What's up? :Chia: Julia, who is five and our son, Robert, who is two. :Robert: I peed. :David: I'm a truck driver and I'm gone between 5 to 7 or even 10 days straight. :Kids: Love you, Daddy. :David: The kids are kind of out of control when I'm not around. :Chia: What are you doing with my curtains? Say you're sorry! :McKenna: Sorry! :Chia: Don't torture the hamster. Kenny. She will just fly off the handle with emotion. :McKenna: You smashed my lunch! I hate you! :David: Julia. You push her buttons the wrong way and look out. Tina's the aggressor out of the family. :Chia (to Tina): Now you stay in here for time out. :Tina: Shut up, you idiot! :David: Robert. You blink, he destroyed something. I've got to discipline the kids and show them the difference between right & wrong. :of David disciplining the kids :David: Sit down! Do it now. Get your hands off my face. And then I turn into the bad guy. You don't tell your mother, "bye bye, sucker." Do you understand? That is enough! :Tina: Shut up! :Chia: Bedtime is next to impossible. (kids screaming) They scream, they will hit me, they will try to scratch me. It stings. :Jo: Now this is what I call a nightmare. :Chia: Eventually, I end up giving up. And I'm here now and look how quickly you've calmed down. :Jo: These kids are getting away with everything. :Chia: You won. :David: It's come to a point now we got to get these kids in line not only for the kids' sanity, but for our marriage. :Chia: Supernanny, we are in a desperate situation and we really need your help. :Jo: Well, you certainly called the right person. I'm on my way. Observation David: Kenny, go play clean up. Robert, go! Tina: I don't wanna play clean up and I don't wanna go downstairs. David: Look at me. What kind of look do you see on my face? It's called "I don't care". Go. Tina: No. David: Go. Tina: No. David: Tina, come on. I'm not playing games, let's go. Chia: On three, Tina, if you don't... David: Move. One two and three. Done. Chia: I was gonna give her a timeout. David: I gave her.... time's up. Come on. Help Daddy pick up. TINA! Look at me. Now sit down, and play. Julia: She said I don't like you stupid head! David: Now you say you're sorry, then get down and play Jo: Oh boy. David: Say it. Tina: Sorry. David: Now I'd better not hear it come out of your mouth again. I want you down and playing. Tina: No! David: Play! Tina: No! Jo: Tina may be getting mouthy, but there's no excuse for dad to grab her by the face and scare her. David: Julia! MOVE! No that's 10 dang times! MOVE! Kenny, I'm not joking with you, man. You're seven years old. Get up. And pick a toy up. Pick it up! Category:Transcripts